Avatar Adventure
by Squirrely Sasha
Summary: Story of my friend and I's adventures just fooling around. Will Sean and Chris get along? Or will they split up and never see each other again? The first step, sorry about the sudden ending.


The New Order

Chapter 1

"_The Rock and The River"_

**Somewhere in a Desert, Eastern Earth Nation**

A sand dune began shifting out into as a rock coffin began rising to the surface. The sides fell apart and a seventeen year old earth bender stretched and yawned. He had black hair with somewhat fair skin. He wore a necklace with one gold piece and a small bag, much like a water bender's water bag, around his neck.

"Who knew three days in a rock coffin during a sandstorm could be so relaxing" He said. He turned to the rest of the dune and did a round-house kick, the sand blew away leaving a larger stone coffin that was sunk in deeper. He thrust his arm forward and the rock walls blew away. There was a goat gorilla hooked up to a cart full of herbs and special rocks. The goat gorilla howled at the site of the sun and the cart shook. The bender walked over to it and began patting it. "Calm down Sly, it wasn't like that time in the middle of the ocean." He said. The bender jumped onto the animal and scratched him behind his ears. "Ok, we're a weeks closer to Ba Sing Se" He said as Sly, the goat gorilla, began pulling the cart.

After a few hours of traveling, Sly stopped and started sniffing a blue boot that stuck out of the sand. "What is it now?" the earth bender asked hopping off of Sly. He examined the boot for a minute before pulling it. It was very heavy and the bender could only pull an inch or two. When the bender figured out there was a leg coming out of the boot and into the sand, he freaked out.

"There's a man under there!" He yelled. He moved his arm in a uppercut and he sand blew away revealing am eighteen year old water bender laying there unconscious. The water bender had his pole clothes on and his water bag over his shoulder. The earth bender picked him up and hoisted him onto the goat gorilla. The tied the water bender's wrists and ankles down so he couldn't fall off or attack. The earth bender took the water bender's bag and hid it in the cart. They began traveling again, though much slower now that the sun was beginning to set.

It was late after dark when the earth bender decided to make camp. He made a shelter by putting sand under much pressure until it became limestone. He cut a triangular shape out of it and placed the water bender in it. He unhooked Sly and got some fire wood from the cart. He lit it between them and sat there with a bowl of cold rice and dumplings. He finished and set the bowl aside and laid down, looking at the stars.

Before he was able to sleep there was a shuffle from the shelter and sand being kicked out, almost putting out the fire.

"What?! What is it?!" The earth bender yelled jumping up and shuffling to the shelter. The water bender had woken and crawled out from under the shelter and stared at the earth bender.

"Wh-who are you?" He questioned the earth bender.

"I am Sean Bei Fong, from Ba Sing Se" the earth bender said, looking worried at the water bender. "And you?" Sean asked.

"I-I'm Chris, Chris La; from the Southern Water Tribe" The water bender said. They stood there in silence, Sean had a look of question and Chris had a look of fear.

"Are you hungry?" Sean asked, trying to be friendly. Sasha nodded, his face seemed to be frozen. Sean walked back to the cart and began looking for some more rice. _Go, while he isn't watching; he won't miss you_. Such thought were jumping around Chris's head; but he couldn't leave, something felt like he was where he was meant to be.

"It's cold, but at least it's something" Sean said coming back with a tray of rice, dumplings, beans, and some meat. "We should reach Ba Sing Se in a few days" He said handing Chris the food and his water bag as he sat down. "So eat up, get a good nights sleep, and we'll head off early tomorrow." Sean stood up, walked to the cart, crawled under it, and made a pile of sand around him to keep him warm. Chris eat his dinner and grabbed his bag. He crawled to and under the small shelter and fell asleep.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Rise and shine, we're already and waiting for you" Sean's voice came from Chris's feet. Chris shimmied out of the head part and saw Sean holding a steaming bowl of soup with a large grin on his face. Chris grunted as he grabbed the bowl and began slurping it down. Sean walked over to Sly and petted him before jumping on him. Chris threw the bowl over his shoulder before getting onto a small seat on the back of the cart.

"Please tell me your going to drop me off when we get there and I'll never see you again" Chris said as the goat gorilla began pulling the cart.

Sean laughed. "And I will have a pet dragon" He said.


End file.
